Carlo Emmanuele V of Italy
Carlo Emmanuele V '''(''Carlo Emmanuele Umberto Ludovico Maria; ''5th June 1885 - Present) is the reigning King of Italy of the House of Savoy, reigning since the assassination of his father when he was seven-years-old until the present day. His uncle, Prince Vittorio, served as regent until 1903. Carlo Emmanuele's reign, prior to the Great War, was considered one of prosperity. However, the involvement of Italy in the massively destructive war served to create one of the most unstable periods in Italian history, which the King currently presides over. He has a particularly sympathetic stance toward conservative policies and parties. His reign has, up to now, known thirteen Prime Ministers of varying success and renown. Carlo Emmanuele is known as a man of honour and justice. He reigns according to the constitution, which is known as the Albertine Statute and was carried over from the days of the Kingdom of Sardinia. The constitution gives him a large amount of power, though he is not known to overreach himself too far. He enjoyed the popular support of the majority of Italians prior to the war, though approval of him has soured due to the destructive nature of the war which he was publicly shown to preside over. He was mocked as ''Il Re dei Cavalli, meaning ''the King of Horses, ''for during the war he was often seen atop a horse. Nonetheless, Carlo Emmanuele has been devoted to the governing of Italy and has enjoyed fair relationships with the majority of his Prime Ministers. Early Life Birth and Events The future Carlo Emmanuele V was born on June 5th 1885 at the Quirinal Palace''' in Rome, to the reigning King Vittorio Amadeo IV and his wife, Queen Maria Theresa of Austria. His parents had already had three daughters prior to his birth, which added more celebration and joy at the birth of their first son. As heir to the throne, he immediately assumed the title of ''Prince of Piedmont, ''the title bestowed traditionally upon the eldest son of the King. His father ordered a week of celebration for the birth of the young prince, which came in the form of numerous court balls and street parties for the lower classes. The baby was said to be robust and strong even at birth, which gave much hope for an excellent and long-lasting reign. There were great expectations for him even in his earliest years. Attending the birth were numerous important figures in Italian politics, making it a large spectacle. Carlo Emmanuele was baptised on the day of his birth, named ''Carlo Emmanuele Umberto Ludovico Maria di Savoia, ''though this name is anglicised and shortered as Charles Emmanuel. He was named for his grandfather, Carlo Emmanuele IV, the man who first unified the Kingdom of Italy during the Risorgimento, which further emphasised the great hopes placed on him. He was presented to his father's court following the baptism, which was said to be an excellent reception with many happy compliments and congratulations for his birth. His father in particular was overjoyed with the birth of Charles Emmanuel, as King Victor Amadeus had finally received an heir to his throne. His mother was less pleased, though, as she'd hoped to see one of her daughters crowned as Queen of Italy in her own right, something which the birth of Carlo Emmanuele disrupted. The nation was generally happy with his birth, however. '''Early Years Carlo Emmanuele was brought up at the Quirinal Palace, the main residence of the Kings of Italy, though he made frequent visits to the Villa Savoia, a private residence which was favoured by his father. He grew up in one of the most stable periods for the Italian monarchy, with his father enjoying general popular support and the piety of his mother becoming respected across the peninsula. As such, he had a peaceful and untroubled upbringing. He was brought up to believe that the constitution was the thing which bound the nation together, which would influence Carlo Emmanuele's strict adherence to the constitution and belief in constitutional government later in life. However, he was also taught that the crown would be his by divine right and that the constitutional government were to serve at his pleasure. He took these lessons extremely seriously - taking on the ideals of stability and justice for Italy. WIP Character Synopsis Personality Carlo Emmanuele was renowned for his sense of justice, honour and duty. He became an example for the nation early in his personal reign, being known as a man who represented the ideals of the kingdom. The King rules according to the Albertine Statute, the constitution of the Kingdom of Italy which restricts some of his powers. He does not interfere with government except when necessary, despite the power being granted to him in the statute. Carlo Emmanuele is known as a devoted father and a pious individual, having strong faith in God and greatly supporting the Roman Catholic Church. He notably made an agreement with Pope Pius X which granted the pope an independent state on Vatican Hill, placing the papacy under the protection of the Kingdom of Italy in the process. As such, he enjoyed good relations with the church. He is also known as a pleasant and humble man, content with the knowledge that his good service helps the kingdom to run. He is also known as diligent and hard-working, traits which earned him great esteem among the working class people of Italy. However, he is known to be easily misguided too, which led to him bringing Italy into the chaotic and disastrous great war on the side of the Entente, despite previously having aligned with the Central Powers. Though Italy ended on the side of the victors of the war, the economy was still devastated. Appearance Carlo Emmanuele is a tall man, standing at 6'6'', dwarfing many of his contemporaries. He possesses brown hair and dark blue eyes. He is clean-shaven, never having worn a beard. He is not known as a particularly handsome man, though he is not unpleasant to look upon either. He is a strong man with broad shoulders, large hands and feet, as well as long arms. The King is rather thin, though his large stature and muscles compensate for this, meaning he does not look ill. He rarely dresses overly finely, preferring military uniform to civilian clothing. When attending formal functions, he dresses in full military uniform with all of his orders. When attending the ceremonial opening of the Chamber of Deputies, he also wears a large cloak with the arms of Italy upon it, as well as the state crown. When in private, he dresses more simply, preferring a regular suit, usually black or blue in colour. Even at the age of thirty-five, he looks older than his years, with his hair becoming slowly and subtly grey, as well as a large amount of wrinkles being on his face. Issue With his wife, the Princess Marie Louise of Bourbon-Parma, Carlo Emmanuele had six children: * Princess Maria Francesca of Savoy (17th October 1909 - Present) * Prince Vittorio Amadeo of Savoy, '''''Prince of Piedmont (3rd March 1912 - Present) * Prince Carlo Emmanuele of Savoy, Duke of Montferrat (25th June 1913 - Present) * Prince Umberto Maria of Savoy, Duke of Genoa (14th August 1917 - Present) * Princess ''Carlotta Amadea of Savoy (14th August 1917 - Present) * ''Prince ''Oddone Francesco of Savoy, 'Duke of Aosta '(8th September 1920 - Present) Titles, Styles, Honours and Arms '''Titles and Styles' * 5th June 1885 - 14th September 1892: '''His Royal Highness The Prince of Piedmont * '''14th September 1892 - Present: '''His Majesty The King of Italy * '''18th August 1917 - 28th June 1919: '''His Majesty The King of Croatia (claimed during the war, revoked at Versailles) '''Honours * Grand Master of the Order of the Annunciation * Grand Master of the Order of Saints Maurice and Lazarus * Knight Commander of the Military Order of Savoy * Knight Commander of the Civil Order of Savoy * Grand Master of the Order of the Crown of Italy * Knight Commander of the Colonial Order of the Star of Italy * Commemorative Medal for the Italo-Austrian War 1915–1918 * Commemorative Medal of Campaigns of Independence Wars * Commemorative Medal of the Unity of Italy Full Style Charles Emmanuel V, by the Grace of God and the will of the Nation, King of Italy, King of Sardinia, Cyprus, Jerusalem, Armenia, Duke of Savoy, count of Maurienne, Marquis (of the Holy Roman Empire) in Italy; Prince of Piedmont, Carignano, Oneglia, Poirino, Trino; Prince and Perpetual Vicar of the Holy Roman Empire; Prince of Carmagnola, Montmellian with Arbin and Francin, Prince baliff of the Duchy of Aosta, Prince of Chieri, Dronero, Crescentino, Riva di Chieri and Banna, Busca, Bene, Bra, Duke of Genoa, Monferrat, Aosta, Duke of Chablais, Genevois, Duke of Piacenza, Marquis of Saluzzo, Ivrea, Susa, of Maro, Oristano, Cesana, Savona, Tarantasia, Borgomanero and Cureggio, Caselle, Rivoli, Pianezza, Govone, Salussola, Raconnigi over Tegerone, Migliabruna and Motturone, Cavallermaggiore, Marene, Modane and Lanslebourg, Livorno, Ferraris, Santhià, Agilè, Centallo and Demonte, Desana, Ghemme, Vigone, Count of Barge, Villafranca, Ginevra, Nizza, Tenda, Romont, Asti, Alessandri, of Goceano, Novara, Tortona, Bobbio, Soissons, Sant'Antioco, Pollenzo, Roccabruna, Tricerro, Bairo, Ozegna, delle Apertole, Baron of Vaud and of Faucigni, Lord of Vercelli, Pinerolo, of Lomellina, of Valle Sesia, of the Marquisate of Ceva, Overlord of Monaco, Roccabruna and elevel-twelfths of Menton, Noble Patrician of Venice, Patrician of Ferrara. Category:Monarchs of Italy Category:House of Savoy Category:19th Century Births Category:Political Figures Category:Characters